The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, in particular, an image processing apparatus capable of dealing with power cut-off during writing data into a hard drive.
A conventional printer is connected to a network, and receives a plurality of print jobs from a plurality of users for performing image processing. In the conventional printer, it is necessary to control a processing order of the print jobs. Especially when, during a specific print job is processed, another print job is inserted, it is necessary to suspend the specific job. For example, Patent Reference has disclosed technology for properly performing such a suspending process. However, necessity of the suspending process is not limited to the case that a print job is inserted while processing another job. For example, while writing data into a recording medium such as a hard disk, when power is cut-off due to a paper jam and the likes, and the power is turned on again, it is necessary to properly perform the suspending process.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-246102
In the conventional image processing apparatus, when power is cut-off due to a paper jam and the likes, and the power is turned on again, data incompatibility may occur in the hard disk.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image processing apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.